Bajo del Promedio
by YukyYan
Summary: En contra de su voluntad, termino como tutor de estudiantes de bajo rendimiento en preparatoria, si tan solo le hubieran dicho que tendría que pasar tres horas diarias con la "peor estudiante en toda la historia"... Sin duda alguna Darién Chiba era el karma por no ser más disciplinada con sus estudios. Pero ella se encargaría de fastidiarlo hasta que renunciara la dejara en paz.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

— Lo hiciste a propósito — acuse a Andrew.

En la universidad habían abierto un programa de servicio social, había escuchado algo sobre ese programa, consistía en ir a brindar tutorías a los estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria durante dos meses, y aunque sonaba tentador, ya que era una manera rápida de terminar ese servicio, no me apetecía, soportar jóvenes que seguramente no sentían respeto por la educación no era algo que realmente quería.

— No seas aguafiestas Darién, solo son dos meses. No te pasa nada, yo también me inscribí en el programa y pedí que nos enviaran a la escuela más cercana a la zona, sabes que la Sra. Marina me ama así que creo que nos mandaran a la preparatoria de Jūban.

Solo esperaba que la solicitud no procediera y así librarme de ayudar a quienes realmente no querían ayuda. No me negaría frente a Andrew, su familia estaba pasando por ciertas situaciones difíciles y no quería hacerlo pasar un mal rato yo también.

**...**

— ¿Realmente lo crees necesario Amy? — pregunté mientras está nos llevaba a Mina y a mí a dirección —. Yo creo que sí nos esforzamos un poco podremos subir calificaciones sin necesidad de esas tutorías.

— No seas aguafiestas — me regaño Mina —. Es el pretexto perfecto para conocer chicos y mejor aún, universitarios — susurro en mi oído para después guiñarme el ojo.

Suspiré resignada, Mina apoyaba la idea de Amy sobre anotarnos a las tutorías que darían algunos chicos de la universidad a estudiantes de bajo rendimiento y obviamente los profesores nos lo notificaron en cada clase.

— _Tsukino y Aino, no desaprovechen esta oportunidad, tal vez es la única que tienen de aprobar el año… blablablá._

Eso debería ser abuso escolar.

Para cuando llegamos con Yumiko, la secretaria del director, nos dio la lista apenas nos vio. Mina se lanzó sobre ella y aunque trate de dar la mirada más lastimera a Amy, está ni se inmutó. Bueno, solo esperemos algo bueno salga de todo esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Me encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca cuando de la nada Andrew apareció y se sentó frente a mí. Alce la vista y note esa sonrisa que significaba que algo agradable para él había pasado, pero no lo sería para mí.

— ¿Reika ya se fue de viaje o por qué tan feliz? — pregunte bajando mi mirada de nuevo al libro.

— Oye, eso es bastante grosero — respondió con el ceño fruncido —. Mi relación con ella no es tan mala como para darme gusto cuando se va de viaje.

— No tan mala... Voy fingir que no escuché eso. Dime, ¿qué paso? No creo que estés aquí solo por el buen ambiente.

— Nadie aparte de ti viene a la biblioteca por el ambiente, te lo digo Darién, no puedes vivir en estos lugares el resto de tu vida, sal y vive, te hace falta.

— ¿Qué quieres Andrew?

— Nuestra solicitud de tutorías ha sido aprobada. Comenzamos pasado mañana. Preparatoria de Jūban.

Había olvidado esa la maldita solicitud. Demonios, el cielo no me había escuchado en que no las aceptarán.

**...**

Mina parecía realmente emocionada y lo primero que hizo al tocar el timbre fue arrastrarme hacia el tablón de anuncios. Hoy anunciarían la asignación de tutores.

— ¡Que emoción! — chilló sin soltarme —. Hoy sabremos el nombre de nuestro tutor, ¿Crees que sea uno guapo? Porque si no lo es no me quiero presentar.

— Eso no importa — dije resignada. Esas tutorías significaban pasar más tiempo estudiando, aunque para ser honestos no le dedicaba mucho, después de todo era mi tiempo, yo sabría lo que hacía con el —. Arruinaran mi vida esas tutorías.

— Deja de ser amargada Serena. Alégrate que conoceremos a chicos mayores, maduros, atractivos... De solo pensarlo se me hace agua la boca.

— ¡Mina!

Ella solo rio y continuo su camino hasta que llegamos a los anuncios, rápidamente comenzó a revisar la lista.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — grito emocionada —. Parece que serán asesorías en parejas, me ha tocado con una Lita Kino, no la conozco — dijo en voz más baja mientras acariciaba su barbilla —. Bueno, como sea, Andrew Furuhata será mi tutor. Sí que tiene un nombre atractivo, espero el este tan bueno como parece su nombre.

— No tienes remedio Mina...

— Oh vaya, tú no tienes pareja.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté mientras la hacía a un lado y buscaba mi nombre —. P-pero... ¿Eso qué significa?

— Significa... — escuche a la profesora Mónica tras de nosotras, solo podía decir que no me quería y era algo mutuo. No era personal, simplemente ella como maestra y yo como alumna éramos como agua y aceite —... que a petición de los profesores hemos pedido tutoría personal para la señorita Tsukino, realmente necesita mucha atención. Espero lo aproveché, el joven Chiba es de los mejores estudiantes de su generación, es un privilegio que haya decidido integrarse al programa de tutorías.

Sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo.

— Darién Chiba, es el nombre de tu tutor.

Sin querer hacer más drama, me deje caer al piso recargada en la pared. No, no era justo. ¿Tan tonta creen que soy? ¿Un tutor solo para mí? Algo dentro de mí se encendió, de alguna manera me sentía humillada, como si todos creyeran que era una tonta descerebrada.

Ese Darién Chiba, le haría la vida de cuadritos, sí, eso haría, me tengo que vengar con alguien. Por su culpa estaría dos horas extras todos los días en la escuela, pobre de mí. No lo conocía y ya lo odiaba, seguro es de esos tipos feos, con baja autoestima, un cerebrito y rata de biblioteca. No, ese sujeto no puede arruinarme, no lo necesitaba, yo podía subir calificaciones sola, sin su patética ayuda.

**...**

Golpeaba la barra bajo mis dedos. Andrew me había extendido un sobre dónde venía la información sobre nuestros _pupilos._

— Oh vaya, me han dado a dos jovencitas, Minako Aino y Li...

— ¿Por qué yo solo tengo una alumna? — lo interrumpí —. Habías dicho que sería por parejas.

— ¿Solo una? Yo tengo dos — dijo señalando la hoja.

Revise el sobre donde se supone vendría la información, saqué varias hojas revisando rápidamente cada una.

— Me han dado a las más tonta — voltee a ver a Andrew bastante molesto. El solo me miró incrédulo mientras arrebata la hoja entre mis manos y comenzaba a leer.

— Estimado joven Chiba, por medio del presente... Blablablá... Comunicamos que la alumna Serena Tsukino... blablablá... Calificaciones muy debajo del promedio, teniendo en cuenta que usted es de los mejores alumnos, pedimos de tutorías de manera exclusiva... blablablá...

— Maldita la hora en que me deje convencer por ti — baje el rostro y enterré los dedos en mi cabello —. Sabes que odio trabajar con gente estúpida.

— Oye, no la conoces, no puedes decir eso.

— ¿Entendiste algo de lo que dice esa hoja? Es tonta, no hay de otra.

— Bueno, aun así, solo son dos meses. Solo ten paciencia, después de todo, ¿Qué puede pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

— ¡Que emoción!

Mina realmente parecía emocionada, las tutorías iniciaban hoy y no había otra cosa de la que se hablará. Sobre todo, después de que Mina descubrió que solo serían tutores masculinos.

No quería que las clases terminarán, no quería quedarme dos horas diarias después de clases. Cuando escuché el timbre bajé la cabeza hasta que mi frente golpeó con el escritorio.

— No, no quiero.

— Vamos Serena, anímate.

La vida era tan injusta conmigo, pero estaba bien, tendría que sobrevivir, después de todo durante la noche había planeado algo sin margen de error para fastidiar al dichoso Darién Chiba.

— Ellos vendrán aquí, ¿cierto?

— Si — respondió mientras se miraba al espejo acomodando su cabello —. Es una lástima que Amy haya tenido que irse temprano, me hubiera gustado tenerla cerca en esta ocasión.

— Lo sé, pero descuida, la veremos más tar...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al sujeto más atractivo que haya visto en mi vida.

Si ese era Darién Chiba al cuerno mis planes de fastidiarlo. Los cambiaría por planes para secuestrarlo y quedarme con él.

**...**

— ¡Casi nos matas! Eres un loco tras el volante — se quejó Andrew mientras salía del auto.

— Disculpa princesa, pero para la próxima no pierdas tiempo con Reika.

— ¡Ya te dije que teníamos que hablar!

— Ya cállate y camina, que aún tenemos que ir a dirección y registrarnos.

— A la salida yo manejo.

— Olvídalo.

Caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos, perdimos aún más tiempo ya que no conocíamos dónde se encontraban las oficinas. Al llegar solo estaba una mujer mayor quien amablemente nos ofreció dónde firmar nuestro registro de llegada.

**...**

— ¿Mina Aino? — preguntó el joven de mis sueños en voz alta.

No podía ser, era el tutor de Mina, el pequeño entusiasmo que se había instalado en mi desapareció y automáticamente lo atractivo en él se había esfumado. Mina dio un salto de emoción al cual el joven respondió con una sonrisa.

— Soy yo, ¿eres mi tutor? Vaya, sí que eres guapo.

— Ven, acompáñame, debo ir por tu compañera Lita Kino — el comentario de Mina pareció no incomodarlo para nada, lo cual era bueno porque conociéndola sabía que era el primero de muchos.

— Si — ella tomó sus cosas y se despidió rápidamente de mí.

— ¿Tu eres Serena Tsukino? — me preguntó el joven mirándome curioso.

— Si... Soy yo.

Sonrió como si mi respuesta lo divirtiera y miro detrás de él, escuché que dijo algo que no pude distinguir.

Mina y su tutor se fueron, rápidamente un joven de cabello negro apareció, al verlo rápidamente fruncí el ceño, su expresión parecía el de una pared, plana.

— Soy Darién Chiba, tu tutor.

Sin mayor explicación entro y se colocó en el escrito. ¡Que grosero! Ni siquiera había preguntado mi nombre, o saludar, no sé, algo. No habían pasado ni diez segundos y el tipo ya me caía como una patada en el hígado.

Decidí cruzarme de brazos y mirar por la ventana. Si él quería ser un grosero pedante estaba bien, seríamos dos groseros pedantes.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — preguntó mientras entrelazaban sus dedos bajo su nariz.

— ¿Disculpa? — no use el tono más amable, no sé lo merecía.

— Si, ¿cuál es tu problema?

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — volví a responder groseramente, algo en el me provocaba.

Pude escuchar como dejo escapar aire por su nariz ruidosamente, muy bien, ya estaba colmando su paciencia. Ojalá se moleste y hoy mismo renuncie.

— En las materias, niña tonta.

— ¿Me has dicho tonta?

— Si, eso eres, ¿no? Si no fuera así no estarías en el programa de tutorías y mucho menos hubieran pedido un tutor solo para ti.

Apreté los dientes y los puños. ¿Se puede odiar a alguien tan rápido y con tanta intensidad? Si, lo acababa de comprobar.

— En el expediente que me han enviado parece que la mayoría de las materias respecto a lo físico matemático son las peores para ti.

— Si ya lo sabe, ¿para qué pregunta?

— Porque sé que tal vez eres buena solo que aún no desarrollas tus habilidades. Tu expediente puede decir mil cosas, pero hasta que tú — dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra— no me digas cuál es tu problema entenderé y sabré que es verdad y que es mentira. Así que dime, te escucho.

No puede ser... Y aún faltan dos horas y cincuenta minutos al lado de este tipo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Después de pasar el primer día el suficiente tiempo con preguntas que para mí eran puras tonterías, los días siguientes mi querido tutor me dejó tanto trabajo que termine con dolor de cabeza por las tardes.

Algo en mi me decía que renunciará, pero no, definitivamente no, tenía que demostrarles a todos que era mejor, mucho mejor de lo que siempre suponen de mí.

Chiba... Odiaba a mi tutor, pero debía admitir que entre corajes y regaños iba comprendiendo más sobre algunas materias, al grado que podía entender lo que decían en algunas clases y eso es realmente sorpréndete viniendo de mi parte. Sin embargo, jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta.

**…**

— Vamos Serena, no puede ser tan malo.

Amy siempre quería creer lo mejor de las personas, en especial de nuestros tutores, los consideraba el ejemplo a seguir y no hablemos de mi tutor, ella parecía simplemente idolatrarlo.

— Lo dices porque te gusta — le dije más brusca de lo que quería.

— ¡¿Te gusta Darién?! — preguntó Mina de una manera más que exagerada —. Vaya Amy, que atrevida.

— Bueno… — habló Lita de manera apenada —… a veces los chicos mayores son más atractivos.

Desde el inicio de las tutorías, Mina arrastró con ella a Lita, al principio parecía cohibida, pero con el paso de los días ya se acostumbró a nuestro modo, después de todo no somos tan malas.

— ¡Claro que no! — Amy frunció el ceño —. Es solo que es alguien de admirar, es promedio más alto de toda su generación, ni qué decir de la manera en que se está preparando. Aún no se gradúa y ya hay varios hospitales peleando por él.

— Y, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? Eres una acosadora Amy — Mina comenzó a mover las cejas de manera coqueta —. ¿Quién lo diría? Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Crown?

— ¿Para qué? — pregunté volteando a verla —. Hace mucho que no vamos, no hay nada nuevo.

— Claro que lo hay — dio un salto y nos volteo a ver —. Andrew trabaja ahí, al parecer el lugar es de sus padres, ¿lo pueden creer? ¡Jamás lo había visto! Pero bueno, están cortos de personal así que él va y les ayuda.

— ¿Quién dijiste que era la acosadora? — se quejó Amy cruzando sus brazos.

— Es mayor, sé que no podría tener nada con él, es ilegal así que... por lo menos puedo verlo. Apreciar su anatomía, ¿no? Eso no es malo.

— No tienes remedio...

Recargue mi rostro en mi mano con el codo en la rodilla mientras Amy se tapaba el rostro sin saber qué hacer con nuestra ya atrevida amiga y Lita... ella solo suspiro hacía la nada.

**...**

Limpie el sudor de mi frente por quinta vez. Estaba cansado, ¿Por qué seguía aquí? Cierto, la familia de mi _casi hermano_... debía ayudar, no podía irme sin más.

— Puedes dejar eso — dijo Andrew asomándose por la puerta —. Necesito ayuda con las mesas. El mesero no se da abasto.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y decidí ir y ahora ser el mesero estrella. Tome algunas órdenes, entregué otras hasta que escuche a Andrew saludar a alguien con demasiado entusiasmo. Cuando giré mi rostro y vi de quienes se trataba no podía creerlo.

Andrew no sé limitaba a dejar sus tutorías en la preparatoria, él había entablado una amistad con sus pupilas y ellas parecían encantadas. Rápidamente pude notar que incluso Tsukino las acompañaba, una parte de mí se molestó, ella debería estar estudiando.

Decidí ignorar la situación y volver a la cocina para ayudar a preparar algunas órdenes.

**...**

— ¿Ese que está ahí es el tutor de Serena? — preguntó Mina apuntando nada discreta hacia el chico que se adentraba a la cocina.

— Si —respondió Andrew —. Me está ayudando con la cafetería, realmente tenemos mucho trabajo.

— ¿No recibes quejas? — pregunté cómo quien no quiere la cosa, no podía imaginar a Chiba como mesero, siendo amable y todo el plan.

— ¿De él? — preguntó incrédulo y después una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro —. No te cae bien, ¿cierto?

Yo solo puse los ojos en blancos y miré como justamente salía de la cocina con varios platos.

— Es demasiado arrogante, presumido, altanero, mal educado, grosero, pedan...

— Guapo, inteligente, atractivo — Mina me interrumpió y siguió enumerando las cualidades contando con sus dedos.

Andrew solo rio con su comentario, se despidió para seguir atendiendo a la gente. Nos quedamos solo un rato, al final, fue Andrew quien cobro la cuenta y platico otro rato con nosotras.

— Darién no es malo — dijo dirigiéndose a mí —. Es una excelente persona es solo que... No sé, no convive con mucha gente. La mayoría se le acercan por interés y bueno, él es muy selectivo con su círculo social por lo mismo.

Después de eso se despidió y cada una de nosotras se fue a su casa. Por una razón desconocida las palabras de Andrew me dejaron pensando. ¿Interés? ¿Qué podía tener Chiba para que la gente se acercara por interés?

Vamos Serena, deja de pensar tonterías.

**...**

— A mí me parece muy dulce y muy linda.

— No dije que no lo fuera — dije sin pensar —. Solo que es tonta, bueno, no tonta es... irresponsable. Sí, eso, irresponsable.

— ¿Escuché bien?

— Si, dije irresponsable.

— Eso no — se quejó —. Crees que es linda y dulce.

— No comiences Andrew.

— Pero... — lo fulmine con la mirada —. Está bien, no diré nada.

Mañana sería sábado, tenía dos semanas dando asesorías y dos semanas ayudando a Andrew, y yo que decía que tenía tiempo libre...

Cuando inició la semana los exámenes parciales en la universidad supe que sería muy difícil vivir esos días, no podría ir a dar asesorías a Tsukino durante ese tiempo. No podía simplemente desatenderme de ella. Esa chica era difícil, pero sabía que algo de lo tanto que decía durante las horas juntos se quedaba en su pequeña cabeza de chorlito.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? — me preguntó Andrew.

— No te preocupes, ya lo tengo resuelto. Saori irá en mi lugar por los próximos tres días.

— Mmmh no es mala idea, ¿le avisaste a Serena?

— ¿Por qué tendría que avisarle?

— Por nada, yo solo decía.

No lo había pensado, y aunque sabía que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a Tsukino, aunque fuera por educación debía avisarle, pero no tenía manera de hacerlo, no podía comunicarme con ella así que no servía de nada torturarme con eso. No era el fin del mundo ni mucho me menos, después de todo solo eran unas simples asesorías.

**...**

— Vaya, siempre me habla sobre la puntualidad y el día de hoy lleva quince minutos de retraso.

Chiba no había llegado y eso me molestaba. Cómo si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer… me recargue en la ventana y fue cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a una agitada mujer.

— Mil disculpas, es solo que no me habían dicho que tenía que registrarme — explicaba mientras entraba apresurada y dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio — encontrar el salón fue toda una odisea, pero ya estoy aquí.

Para este momento estaba bastante confundida. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Dónde está Chiba?

— Disculpa — interrumpí su disculpa —. ¿Quién eres? Estoy esperando a mi tutor, este salón está ocupado.

— Oh, ¿no lo sabes? — me miró mientras acomodaba su ropa y cabello —. Soy Saori, suplente de Darién, no vendrá por varios días y seré yo quien te de asesorías hasta entonces.

No vendría y no se tomó la molestia de avisarme, definitivamente, cada vez me caía peor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Durante la primera hora, la suplente me explico con mucha delicadeza el tema siguiente de algebra, por alguna razón desconocida, entre más y mejor me explicaba peor me caía.

Parecía ser una mujer simpática, tenía ese aire intelectual, de sofisticación, madures… en fin, era todo lo que yo no era y solo había bastado una hora para que no la quisiera volver a ver.

¿Por qué el destino era así conmigo? ¿No podían asignarme a Andrew durante la ausencia de Chiba? ¿Darme vacaciones tal vez? El pensar que Chiba se había desecho de mi sin la menor cortesía de avisarme me hacía sentir más molesta.

Esta tal Saori, ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso era su novia? Parecía muy familiarizada con el cada que lo mencionaba, el pensar en esas cosas solo me hacía sentir peor. ¿Ella era "su amiga"? ¿Esa era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba?

— Y… ¿Darién, es buen profesor? — su pregunta interrumpió mis pensamientos y solo voltee a verla extrañada —. Él nunca ha mostrado interés en… tú sabes, enseñar, cuando supe que estaría ofreciendo sus servicios como tutor no lo podía creer.

— Bueno, al parecer no lo conoces mucho — lo podía sentir… Serena Tsukino… siempre abriendo mi boca y soltando un poco de veneno sin pensar —. Es excelente enseñando, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?

Ella me miro sorprendida y no dijo nada más, así que baje mi vista y continúe con los trabajos que tenía más de veinte minutos intentando terminar.

Después de unos minutos más Saori me pidió la hoja con mis ejercicios y comienzo a revisarlos, debes en cuando note que fruncia el ceño, incluso observe como saco una carpeta con lo que reconocí como mis trabajos realizados con Chiba.

— Bueno, creo que ya sé a qué te refieres con que Darién es bueno enseñando — dice esto último mirándome a los ojos —. Te puse los mismos ejercicios que él te aplico la semana pasada y los has resuelto mal esta vez.

— Ya te lo dije, Chiba tiene un no sé qué… entiendo todo lo que dice o por lo menos me lo explica una y otra vez hasta que lo hago bien. Es muy paciente conmigo.

Ella vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

— Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo señorita Tsukino.

— Lo siento, es solo que es extraño — dije intentando sonar amable —. Ya me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Chiba, después de todo nos volvimos un tanto íntimos, la primera clase hablamos durante horas.

— ¿Hablar? — pregunto sorprendida.

Realmente no sabía que quería conseguir con la sarta de cosas que salían de mi boca, una parte de mi parecía querer que ella pensara que Chiba y yo nos llevábamos bien y éramos "íntimos". No entendía realmente por qué quería que pensara eso, lo que si sabía era que de solo imaginarlos juntos me revolvía el estómago, el pensar en el con ella me hacía sentir algo en el pecho que se negaba a irse, yo no conocía a la mujer delante de mí, tal vez era mi oportunidad de saber realmente quien era.

— Si, me pregunto todo tipo de cosas, realmente no sé porque lo hizo, pero nos ayudó a tener una mejor relación, tal vez deberíamos hacer eso, ¿no crees? Tal vez su método funcione contigo también.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco, era obvio que se debatía entre creer o no lo que se supone Chiba había hecho conmigo. Yo solo sonreí de la manera más inocente posible.

— Y… ¿cómo que cosas hablaron?

Si, había caído.

Después de una hora y media de hablar me di cuenta de dos cosas, ella jamás me iba a caer bien y que ocultaba horriblemente mal lo enamorada que estaba de mi tutor. Fue tan… ¡Obvio! Cuando le pregunte sobre cómo había conocido a Chiba sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a contarme como se conocieron en la adolescencia al ir a la misma escuela, siempre compitiendo por quien sacaba las mejores calificaciones. Solo bastaron dos preguntas para entender que actualmente solo eran amigos. Una parte dentro de mi salto de gusto y otra parte se asustó al sentirse así.

Mientras ella seguía hablando comencé a debatirme el por qué estaba haciendo lo que justamente estaba haciendo, sacándole información a esta pobre mujer sobre su interés sobre mi tutor, después de pensarlo un poco, mientras seguía fingiendo interés por lo que decía Saori una pregunta surgió en mi mente ¿estaba celosa de ella? ¿acaso me gustaba Chiba?

**…**

Había llegado al trabajo de Andrew, le había pedido algunas cosas para comer en el departamento ya que no me apetecía cocinar algo, estaba agotado mental y físicamente.

— Por tu cara puedo notar que tu día estuvo un escalón más allá de mal.

— Cansado, estoy agotado Andrew. Lo único que quiero es descansar.

— Hablando de descansar, ¿has hablado con Saori?

Lo mire extrañado, ¿hablar con ella? ¿de qué? Le había pedido que le diera asesorías a Serena durante estos días, le entregue el plan de trabajo, ejercicios, todo con el propósito de no tener que hablar con ella y tener que explicarle que debía hacer.

— No, arregle todo para no tener que hablar con nadie. Sabía que estaría ocupado y cansado… ¿por qué la pregunta?

— Oh — levanto las cejas y soltó una risita que me lo decía casi todo. Algo había ocurrido —. Así que realmente no lo sabes.

— Dime de una buena vez — dije mirándolo molesto —. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Saori piensa que tienes un romance con tu alumna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Se había acabado el primer día de exámenes y yo estaba más que muerto. Pero antes tenía que ir con Andrew, compraría algo de comer y me iría a mi departamento a descansar, pero oh no, no podía salirme con la mía y algo tenía que ser la cereza del pastel.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Eso, no sé qué ocurrió exactamente, pero Saori piensa que tienes algo, tú sabes — alzó las cejas varias veces — con Serena.

— ¿De dónde saco eso? — sentí como mi cara se contrajo. Había escuchado cientos se chismes sobre mí, pero... ¿ese?

— Que no lo sé — dijo exasperado —. Solo te estoy avisando. Porque no se miraba nada feliz.

Mi mente comenzaría a trabajar en una explicación lógica pero no, mi cerebro decidió todo lo contrario, había sido demasiado. De cualquier manera, era solo un chisme y seguro Saori se daría cuenta de eso.

Decidí irme a casa e ignorar lo que Andrew me había contado.

Al día siguiente me levanté lo más temprano que mi cuerpo lo permitió. Los exámenes prácticos comenzarían muy temprano. Solo deseaba terminarlos y poder volver a descansar.

**...**

Al ver llegar a mi nueva tutora sonreí. Algo me ocurría, cuando la miraba una parte de mi despertaba, una desconocida y que me asustaba.

— Buenas tardes señorita Tsukino

— Buenas tardes — la saludé —. Lista para seguir intentando aprender.

— ¿Cómo que intentando? No, debe venir con toda la mentalidad de que va aprender y no hacer solo el intento.

— Lo sé, pero... — intenté poner la cara inocente y sufrida —... La verdad que sí Darién no me enseña siento que no aprendo. Es... No lo sé. Tal vez su encanto... — me senté en mi lugar frente al escritorio, recargando mi rostro en mi mano y poniendo la cara más soñadora posible —, me gusta el tono de su voz, es atrayente, ¿no lo cree?

Para ese punto, ella estaba pálida y luego comenzó a ponerse roja.

Serena 2 Saori 0

Que fácil estaba siendo meter en problemas al fastidioso de Chiba.

**...**

Para mí sorpresa nos dejaron salir a mitad de la práctica a descansar, la Dra. Yuki era sin duda la más dulce de todas y al vernos tan estresados y cansados decidió darnos una hora para salir y luego podríamos volver a terminar. Fui a la cafetería frente al hospital, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a cierta castaña alumna de Andrew con su uniforme de mesera.

— Hola — la salude levantando mi mano. No había tratado con ella, pero por las veces que pude verla y lo que contaba Andrew parecía ser una chica tranquila, nada que ver con Tsukino y mucho menos con Aino, gracias al cielo no fui asignado como tutor de esa chica —. No sabía que trabajas aquí.

— Hola... — pude notar como se apenó —... Si, bueno... Tengo poco tiempo aquí.

— Eso explica porque no te había visto antes. Vengo cada que puedo entre trabajos y cuando necesito comer algo rápido o un café para despertar — y como si un flash me golpeara recordé que en ese momento Kino debería estar en asesorías con Andrew —. Espera... ¿Por qué no estás en tus asesorías?

— Eso... Mmmmh — era obvio que mi pregunta le incomodaba. Así que decidí cambiar de tema, se lo que se siente estar en esas posiciones y no deseaba hacerla pasar por eso. No éramos amigos ni nada, pero parecía ser una chica agradable.

— ¿Tienen capuchino? Quisiera uno y... el desayuno inglés, por favor.

Ella me sonrió amablemente, parecía aliviada por mi cambio de tema. Anoto la orden en su pequeña libreta y se retiró. Mientras llegaba el pedido decidí dejar la mente en blanco, cerré los ojos y me recargué en el respaldo del asiento. Todo iba perfecto, mi mente estaba en blanco, sentía que era muy probable que pudiera relajarme, pero una frase retumbó en mi mente

— _Saori piensa que tienes un romance con tu alumna._

Inmediatamente el rostro de Tsukino apareció. Solté un gruñido y mi ceño se frunció automáticamente. Aunque trataba de no darme importancia a las palabras de Andrew algo en mi se inquietaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando me di cuenta, Kino había regresado con mi pedido. Estaba entregándome los cubiertos cuando comenzó a disculparse por no responder mi pregunta de hace un rato, alegando que no quería ser grosera, pero ese era un asunto muy importante y privado para ella.

— No tienes que disculparte. No tienes por qué decirme cosas que no quieras.

— No es eso. Es solo que... algunos temas no se pueden tocar con cualquier persona. Cuando le explicó a la gente el motivo por el cual trabajo suelen... no lo sé... tratarme diferente.

— Si, creo que lo entiendo. Por eso mismo te lo digo, no es necesario que me expliques.

Recordé todas aquellas ocasiones en que pensé que podía confiar en los que creí mis amigos revelándoles información sobre mí y las cosas cambiaron. Preferí alejarme de ellos, sus miradas o simplemente las veces que quisieron aprovecharse me hicieron cerrarme a desconocidos… o poco conocidos.

— No pareces esa clase de persona — me miró un momento y sonrío —. Te lo diré… Mis padres fallecieron cuando era pequeña. Viví en un orfanato, pero al cumplir quince pude emanciparme, por la situación esa era mi única opción, pero ahora tengo que vivir por mi cuenta. Es duro, pero muy satisfactorio. Aunque cuando se lo cuento a alguien suelen verme y tratarme como...

— Como si fueras una pieza de cristal. Temen hacer algo para incomodarte, pero solo logran lo contrario y cuando te miran es como si tuvieran frente a ellos un animal herido.

— Si, es exactamente así.

Sin siquiera revisar su alrededor saco una silla debajo de la mesa de al lado y se sentó frente a mi recargando su rostro en su mano. Me sentí un poco incómodo, pero si ella había compartido algo tan privado tal vez no sería malo que hiciera lo mismo.

— Mis padres fallecieron cuando cumplí ocho años. Tuvimos un accidente de coche. Ellos no sobrevivieron, obviamente yo sí, pero perdí la memoria, hasta el día de hoy no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de despertar del accidente.

Levanté mi vista esperando ver una mirada como las tantas, pero, al contrario, ella solo me miraba y escucha atienda.

— Que triste, tú sabes, no recordar nada, pero creo que eso lo vuelve un poco menos doloroso.

— También un poco triste no voy a negarlo. Mis padres fallecieron y yo no pude llorar su muerte, eran dos extraños para mí a quienes enterré.

— Si, supongo que también es triste. Pero te has convertido en un buen hombre y quieras o no seguro ellos influyeron en eso. Aunque la mente no recuerde el corazón sí.

— ¡Lita!

Ambos volteamos hacia donde gritaron el nombre de Kino. Desde la cocina una joven la llamaba, amablemente se despidió y entro a la cocina. No la volví a ver ese día.

**...**

De camino a casa iba saltando y bailando. Me sentía feliz, y todo ello gracias a qué hoy había logrado fastidiar otro poco a la sustituta. Sustituta, sí, me gustaba.

¿Cuándo volvería Chiba? Moría por ver su cara de enfado.

Al llegar a casa mamá se encontraba en la sala tomando té y leyendo una revista. Entre lanzando mi maletín y dejándome caer al lado de mi mamá, la abracé y recargué mi rostro en su pecho.

— Vaya, hoy también vuelves muy feliz.

— Yo siempre estoy feliz mamá.

— Claro... ¿cómo van tus tutorías?

— Excelente mamá, excelente.

Tal vez no de la manera que mi madre pensaba, pero iban bien, ¿cierto?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

La corta conversación con Kino me había dejado mucho que pensar, de cierta manera me recordaba a mi hace varios años atrás.

De cierta manera en mi vida siempre había tenido apoyo, el dinero de mis padres me permitió no preocuparme por como sostenerme y pagar mis estudios, sus amistades siempre procuraron por ayudarme cuando les era posible, aunque eran desconocidos en un principio para mí, se volvieron piezas fundamentales de lo que soy ahora.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que podía ayudar a esa muchacha, no exactamente igual, pero algo podría hacer.

Tome el teléfono de la sala y marque aquel número de memoria.

— Con el Doctor Smith, por favor.

**…**

— Te veo demasiado feliz y eso no me gusta.

Mina se paró frente a mi escritorio estudiándome con la mirada. Puse los ojos en blanco y crucé los brazos mirándola fijamente.

— Bueno, primero me dices que debería alegrarme y disfrutar la vida. No amargarme por las asesorías y ahora me molestas con que me ves feliz. ¿Quién te entiende?

— No me engañas jovencita — dejo caer sus manos sobre el escritorio y se acercó quedando frente a mi rostro —. Algo tramas… algo estás haciendo… algo que no me has dicho. ¡Dime!

Solté una carcajada y salí corriendo del salón, no, no podía contarle, no aun, este era mi momento, mi pequeña travesura personal.

**…**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Mina al verme fuera de su salón — ¿Terminaste temprano?

— Mmmh no, mi asesora tuvo que irse temprano, no se sentía bien.

— Oh, ¿está enferma?

— Si, algo así.

— Bueno, vámonos, Lita no vino hoy — dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿No vas a esperar a Andrew? Ya sabes, acosarlo un poco antes de verlo mañana — pregunte mientras ella me extendía la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

— No, hoy no. Se ve decaído, creo que por hoy lo dejare tranquilo.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, Mina me contaba algo sobre una audición para un comercial de perfumes, es lo único que entendí, en mi mente solo podía recrear lo que había pasado mas temprano con mi _querida señorita Saori_.

**…**

— Buenas tardes Serena.

Cuando la vi entrar automáticamente la molestia se apodero de mí. No podía evitarlo.

— Buenas tardes señorita Saori.

— Bueno — dijo colocando las cosas sobre su escritorio —. Hoy es nuestro ultimo día juntas, mañana regresa Darién así que había pensado en repasar un poco sobre los temas que vimos estos últimos dos días. No son demasiados así que pensé que podrías resolver las dudas que han quedado o procedimientos que aun no comprendes del todo.

— ¿Mañana? Pensé que sería por más tiempo.

¡¿Que?! Mañana regresaba Chiba, yo pensé que será tiempo indefinido, o sea, ¿tanto por tres días? Me había esforzado por molestar a la… mujer frente a mi para que solo fuera por tres días.

— Pensé que estarías contenta por volver a ver a Darién — volteo a verme curiosa.

— Estoy contenta solo que no pensé que sería tan pronto, aunque realmente estos tres días se me han hecho eternos. Que fortuna la suya, seguro puede verlo todos los días.

Ella desvió la mirada y no respondió, en cambio comenzó a sacar algunas hojas de su maletín. Vaya, que rápido había ganado esta vez. Durante la clase puse atención, sorprendente, pero le tenia algo preparado para el final, era el ultimo día, tenia que hacerle pasar el ultimo coraje, ¿no? Con nada de sutileza en algunas hojas me tome la molestia de poner mi nombre y el de Chiba dentro de un corazón, luego intentaba borrarlo con poco éxito. Sería mi despedida.

Cuando termine la última hoja de ejercicios se las entregue y puse la cara de inocencia mas pura que pude, la mire disimuladamente esperando ver su reacción al ver mis pequeños mensajes, fue en la segunda hoja que pude ver como arrugo las hojas.

— Puedes retirarte.

— ¿Ya?

— Si.

Sin decir nada mas recogí mis cosas, antes de salir me di media vuelta y le hablé por última vez.

— Si ve a Chiba, dígale que espero con ansias volver a verlo. Muchas gracias señorita Saori, por estos tres días.

Hice una reverencia y salí para esperar a Mina fuera de su salón.

**…**

Era las 5:24 de la tarde y por fin el ultimo día de exámenes había terminado. Estaba cansado, pero había prometido que iría al café de Andrew, me había enviado un mensaje, tenía algo importante que decirme.

Al llegar fui directamente a la barra, frente a la puerta que daba a la cocina, en algún momento Andrew aparecería.

— Esta vez tu examen termino más tarde — escuche su voz tras de mí.

— No tienes idea lo agotado que estoy mentalmente.

— Bueno, a decir verdad, puedo darme una idea — Andrew paso al otro lado de la barra, abrió la caja registrado y deposito el dinero que tenia en mano —. Reika y yo hemos termino.

No me sorprendía, esa relación no daba para mucho, pero ese tipo de cosas no son las que les dices a tu mejor amigo en un momento así.

— No sé qué decirte en consuelo, pero… sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte.

— No, deja esas cosas — dijo mientras miraba todo el local —. No es el lugar y, a decir verdad, no duele como pensé. Ya se veía venir, ¿cierto? — no pude mas que hacer una mueca, una sonrisa forzada —. Estoy bien, es solo que… vaya, cinco años de relación… que serían seis en dos semanas se oyen tan… no sé, lo digo en voz alta y me siento agotado.

— Hablemos a los chicos y vayamos por ahí, a un bar, no lo sé.

— ¿Darién Chiba proponiendo un día de fiesta entre semana?

— Hoy fue mi ultimo día de exámenes, ahora con lo tuyo, es como una señal, debemos salir.

— No se que te ocurre, pero sigo tu idea, háblales a los chicos y avísame donde y la hora.

— Perfecto.

**…**

— ¡Por la soltería! — brindo Jadeite alzando su cerveza —. Ve todo por le lado positivo Andrew, de nuevo estamos los seis solteros, anquen Darién no cuente, el esta casado con libros, clases… es más, creo que terminara casado con la bibliotecaria.

Paso el tiempo y cada vez la mesa se encontraba con mas y más botellas vacías.

— Y ese es mi plan, hare que Andrew salga con tantas mujeres que olvidara el nombre hasta de su madre — Jadeite se termino la cerveza de un trago.

— Ya deja de tomar Jadeite — Malachite le quito el tarro de la mano y lo alejo —. Te recuerdo que mañana tienes clases.

— Oh, basta. Si hasta Darién quiso salir entre semana no veo porque te debas preocupar.

— El tiene trabajo asegurado en cuanto salga de la universidad, en cambio tu…

— Oh cállate.

— Bueno, tal vez Darién nos dará mas sorpresas pronto, si el organizo esto en un día como hoy, tal vez mañana nos llegue con la sorpresa y nos diga que por fin tiene novia.

— Cállate Andrew — le dije mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro haciendo que escupiera un poco de su bebida.

— Cierto, a la mejor conoces a una hermosa estudiante de preparatoria. Han de estar en la gloria, rodeada de mujeres vestidas de colegialas — Nephrite dejo escapar un suspiro. Pervertido.

— Olviden eso, Darién llega solo con el tiempo de ver a su alumna y créanme, le quitan las ganas de conocer a mas mujeres… aunque… bueno, yo podría quedarme viendo a su alumna sin problema.

— ¿No se supone que estas dolido porque acabas de terminar con Reika? — pregunte.

— Eso es otra cosa, por favor, admite que tu alumna es un bombón. No se como puedes quejarte tanto de ella, yo podría pasarla con cien con tan solo verla.

— Porque eres un cerdo.

Todos soltamos una carcajada y dejamos olvidado el tema. Pero una parte de mi no dejo el pensamiento del todo. Esa jovencita, no podía olvidar que había logrado que Saori pensara que teníamos algo _platónico_. Sabia que lo había hecho con toda la intensión. Bueno, no sabía cómo, pero sí que sería pronto cuando ella pagara por ese tonto rumor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Jueves, primer día después de mis exámenes prácticos, no importaban las clases, después de tres días estresantes todo lo sentía como pan comido.

— ¡Libertad! — grito Jadeite detrás de mi mientras iba por el jardín de la universidad —. Hoy desperté con el mejor humor, ¿Tu no? Es jueves, mañana viernes y podremos festejar.

— Dilo por ti — le respondí mientras saludaba a un profesor que salía del edificio —. Hoy regreso a las asesorías en la preparatoria. Mi libertad comienza el sábado.

— Vamos, ¿Qué tan difícil es darle asesorías a una jovencita? Son temas muy fáciles.

— Eso dices porque no conoces a mi alumna... Tiene la cabeza dura.

En ese momento llegamos al salón, Malachite nos saludo de lejos.

El Dr. Johnson entro, la clase estaba a punto de iniciar. Cuando tome asiento, Malachite se acercó a mí y golpeó mi hombro.

— Saori está buscándote, luce muy molesta.

Sabía a qué se debía su molestia, pero por alguna razón no me sentí preocupado, simplemente parecía que su opinión respecto a eso no me importaba demasiado.

Al finalizar la clase teníamos tres horas libres antes de las dos últimas clases, así que nos fuimos a una parte del jardín. Fue cuando sentí como algo golpeó mis piernas, era Saori, que había arrojado una carpeta. Era claro que estaba sumamente molesta.

— Toma. Son los trabajos de tu alumna.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunte haciéndome el tonto — ¿Por qué me los lanzas?

— ¿Realmente me preguntas eso? Pensé que eras un hombre recto, con ética, pero al final eres un canalla, aprovechado, igual a todos.

— Oye, no me hables así sin siquiera explicarme porque lo haces.

— Ahora resulta que no sabes.

Muy decida se dio la media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Saori? — preguntó Jadeite mirándome — ¿Qué te lanzó?

— Nada importante — respondí mientras el tomaba la carpeta y comenzaba a revisarla.

— ¿Quién es Serena? ¿Es tu novia? Espera... ¿Tienes novia?

Pude ver cómo en las últimas hojas había rayones cursis con mi nombre y el de ella encerrados en corazones.

Estaba seguro que ese era el motivo de la molestia de Saori.

— ¿Así se llama tu alumna? ¿Por qué tiene tu nombre en corazones? — pregunte Jadeite asomándose para ver el contenido de la carpeta.

Sin decir nada más la cerré y me levanté, ignorando el llamado de mi amigo.

Esa niña, esa pequeña entrometida estaba llevando su broma bastante lejos, ¿no pensaba en los problemas que podría ocasionarme? Lo más seguro es que lo hiciera a propósito, pero ya vería, me las pagaría.

Mi humor estaba excelente, incluso no tenía la mínima intención de molestar a esa cabeza de chorlito, la podría dejar ir temprano a su casa. Pero al diablo eso.

…

Cuando desperté tenía un hueco en el estómago, estaba nerviosa y sabía por qué. Hoy vería de nuevo a mi tutor. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que solo se ausentaría por tres días? Seguro estará molesto después de lo que hice con su amiguita esa.

Baje a desayunar, intente actuar normal pero no pude, solo pude jugar un poco con la comida. Mi madre me miro preocupada pero no dijo nada.

Mientras llegaba a la escuela pensaba en pretextos para poder retirarme antes pero no logre nada. Mina me pregunto qué pasaba, Amy le decía que no molestara, que lo más probable es que me estuviera volviendo más analítica después de semanas de estar con Chiba, Lita no decía nada, por lo cual estaba sumamente agradecida.

El timbre anuncio la última clase y yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra. Mina y Lita fueron las ultimas en salir y yo me quede ahí, esperando que la puerta se abriera y ese odioso comenzara a reclamarme, aunque solo de pensarlo me enfurecía y se me ocurrían mil cosas que responder.

— Ahora si Serena, ¿Qué hiciste?

Me pregunté a mi misma, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mi escritorio y cerré los ojos, solo quedaba esperar.

…

— ¿Por qué quieres llegar más temprano? — preguntó Andrew mirándome curioso.

— A ti si te lo puedo decir — respondí mientras me detenía en el semáforo —. Necesito ver a una de tus alumnas. El otro día me encontré a una de ellas en el café frente a la universidad, tu alumna, Lita Kino, ¿Sabías que trabajaba ahí? — pregunté, pero continúe sin dejarlo responder —. Me contó un poco de su situación, de hecho, también le conté sobre lo mío.

— ¿De qué situación hablas?

— Que ambos somos huérfanos. Así que decidí ayudarla. Hablé con el Sr. Smith, le pedí que la incluyéramos en el plan de becas completas.

Andrew se quedó mirándome incrédulo, hasta que el semáforo cambio de color y me puse en marcha de nuevo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que le contaste de tu vida a una completa extraña y encima le vas a dar una beca del 100%? — preguntó sorprendido —. No lo puedo creer, después de esto, no dudo que en unos días me digas que le propondrás matrimonio.

— No es mala idea — Andrew volvió a verme con la cara contorsionada — ¡Es una broma! Es muy bonita pero no me atrae, aunque parece ser muy simpática, tal vez en unos años se dé algo.

La cara de Andrew era un verdadero poema y no está más de decir que solo bromeaba, era fácil hacer bromas tontas con él.

**…**

— Serena, buenas tardes. Disculpa el retraso, tuve que ver un asunto pendiente antes de pasar contigo. Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo — le sonreí —. Acércate y comencemos.

Pude ver cómo alzó rápidamente su rostro, por la posición en que se encontraba podría parecer que estaba dormida. Se quedó ahí en su lugar, estática y mirándome con las cejas alzadas, parecía realmente sorprendida.

Sin decir palabra se levantó y tomo asiento en el mesabanco más próximo a mi escritorio.

— Bueno, estuve analizando los trabajos que realizaste con Saori y debo decir que me has sorprendido — pude notar como esquivaba mi mirada y no respondía —. La mayoría de los ejercicios son los mismo que realizaste conmigo, tuviste buenos resultados, pero esta vez todos están mal, o en su mayoría.

— Bueno, es solo que no pensé que fuera importante esforzarme delante de una completa desconocida, quién sabe si ella realmente me ponía atención.

— Bueno, no dudes que yo te pondré toda la atención que necesites — le guiñe un ojo y está inmediatamente se sonrojo —. Para eso estoy, no lo olvides, enseñarte todo lo que necesites.

Rápidamente desvío su mirada, estaba bastante incómoda así que le di una nueva hoja con ejercicios y cada tanto me acercaba por su espalda para ayudarla.

— Ese está mal — dije bajando mi rostro a la altura de su hombro — ¿Quieres ayuda o lo puedes corregir sola?

— Puedo sola, gracias.

Bruscamente se movió, decidí que solo por un momento yo la incomodaría un poco más.

— Sabes, estos tres días estuve en unos exámenes muy difíciles, hasta extrañaba darte clases... Te extrañe.

Ella alzó el rostro y me miró incrédula. El aula se quedó en silencio y no desvíe mi mirada de la suya.

Sonreí y Tsukino no hizo más que bajar la mirada. No entendía porque ella no respondía con sus mordaces comentarios, con sus groserías, incluso sus gestos infantiles. Simplemente, después de desviar su mirada prosiguió en resolver los ejercicios y no dirigirme la palabra por el resto de la tarde.

Una hora después la dejé ir. Por hoy había sido bastante.

**…**

— Espera, ¿Chiba trato de ligar contigo? — Mina parecía realmente sorprendida, y sorprender a una chica como ella era realmente algo que admirar.

— ¡Que no! Ya te lo he dicho. Se acercó para darme los datos sobre... Una ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda de qué?

— Es... Algo delicado.

La rubia la miro unos segundos y aunque Lita pensó que insistiría, está solo le sonrió y siguió caminando a su lado. Pareció ser razonable por una vez y no insistir.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde crees que se abra metido Serena?

Después de las asesorías, Mina y Lita habían ido a buscar a Serena a su salón, pero no se encontraba, no había rastro de ella ni de su tutor.

— No lo sé — respondió Lita pensativa —. Tal vez terminaron temprano y se fue a su casa.

— Tal vez...

Ambas siguieron caminando unas más calles más adelante separaron sus caminos. Mina llegó directo a su recámara, se dejó caer sobre la cama y encendió su pequeño televisor. Por su parte, Lita dejo sus cosas sobre el pequeño comedor, abrió su maletín y saco las hojas que Darién le había dado.

_ASOCIACIÓN DE APOYO A JOVENES INDEPENDIENTES_

_De la manera más cordial, nos complace informarle que la Asociación de Apoyo a Jóvenes, decidido otorgarle la beca del 100%. Nos reservamos los detalles por este medio ya que nos interesa una reunión directamente con usted..._

Lita no lo podía creer, ni siquiera termino de leerlo la hoja cuando se dejó caer sobre la silla. Por fin podría comenzar a realizar su sueño e irónicamente y para pesar de Serena, su pesadilla de tutor la había ayudado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Mis amigos, ellos eran la familia que no llegue a tener de sangré.

—Jadeite nos ha dicho que Saori te hizo una escena el día de ayer —Nephrite dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras me miraba curioso —. También menciono una tal Serena.

—Jadeite necesita una vida, es todo—le respondí.

—Vamos, cuéntanos —dijo cruzando los brazos mientras se acercaba lo más posible que le permitió la mesa entre nosotros —. Lo merecemos después de estas semanas de locura.

—Ya, déjalo, no es que realmente te importe el tema —dijo Malachite —. Todos sabemos cómo es Saori, ella piensa que Darién va a caer rendido un día de estos, así que para el lunes ella estará como si nada, besando el piso donde nuestro querido amigo ande.

—Dejen de burlarse —les pedí, aunque sabía que tenían razón. No era un secreto que desde hace un tiempo Saori quería algo más que una amistad.

—Ya cuéntanos, anda —Nephrite insistió.

—Aunque traten de fingir, sé que saben quién es Serena —dije mientras me acomodaba. Si no les contaba no dejarían de insistir y bueno, no estaba mal platicar un poco del tema con ellos.

—Tu alumna, ¿La que dice Andrew que está echa un bombón?

—Si —respondí irritado —. Ella le jugó varías bromas a Saori, la hizo pensar que tenemos una relación y eso la hizo molestarse.

—¿Por qué tú alumna le haría pensar eso?

—Porque me odia, es recíproco. No somos compatibles y no veo la hora de no volver a verla.

Lo que no les dije es que antes de _no volver a verla, _esa jovencita me pagaría algunas de las que me hizo.

**…**

Viernes, por fin descansaré del estrés de estar en clase con el odioso de Chiba, el día de ayer se comportó demasiado amable, seguro algo trama... Me porte demasiado grosera con su amiga como para que él lo deje pasar y cambie su manera de ser conmigo, no sé, tal vez...

—¡Serena!

Mina grito y golpeó mi mesabanco haciéndome brincar.

—¡Mina! Me asustaste, mira, tire mis plumas —se quejó Amy mientras se agachaba por ellas.

—Lo siento, es que le hablo a la señorita _estoy en la Luna_ pero no me escucha.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté haciéndome la desentendida

—Quiero ir de compras, quiero que vengas conmigo, invite a Amy y Lita, pero las dos están ocupadas —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Amy solo quiere estudiar y Lita quiere practicar unas recetas.

—No lo sé...

—¡Vamos! Para que quites esa cara larga que tienes desde ayer.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír y acepte, después de todo me lo merecía por no asesinar a nadie en estos días.

**...**

—Bueno, si salgo antes que tú de mi clase, regreso por ti. ¡No te vayas sin mí!

Grito Mina mientras salía del salón e inmediatamente entro Chiba. Rápidamente sentí como los nervios se apoderaron de mí, pero esta vez no me dejaría dominar.

—Vaya, llegas muy temprano. ¿No tienes vida?

—Claro que tengo vida —dijo colocando su maletín en el escritorio —. Pero ya quería ver a mi alumna favorita.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, más notoria fue mi reacción cuando me guiño el ojo y sonrió. Sentí mi cara calentarse sin entender si era por molestia o pena. Después de eso, saco la carpeta que reconocía a fuerza de verla y comenzó a sacar unos ejercicios en blanco.

—Solo quedan dos semanas contigo por aquí, ¿No quieres irte ya? Quiero descansar.

Él se quedó pasando algunas hojas en la carpeta, como si buscará algo.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero estará aquí contigo. ¿No te quedó claro? ¡Aquí están!

Rápidamente saco más hojas y me las entro junto con otras con ejercicios en limpio.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté mirando las hojas —. Estás loco si piensas que voy hacer todo eso.

—No, solo quiero que revises los trabajos que hiciste con Saori, son los que están mal. En las hojas limpias deberás hacer los ejercicios correctamente. Son exactamente los mismos.

Los ejercicios los había resuelto mal a propósito así que sería fácil corregirlos. Si… claro, ¡que ingenua!

—¿Podré irme después?

—Tal vez... Solo quiero que los respondas. Me sorprendió ver qué casi todos, a excepción de dos, están mal. ¿Realmente se te olvidó todo? Tuve que ver minuciosamente cada hoja para tratar de ver dónde te falló, pero solo se me viene a la mente una cosa —puso su mano justo a un lado del primer borrón de un corazón con nuestro nombre dentro. Tuve que ahogar un gritillo al notarlo —. Tuvo que ser a propósito. No puedo creer que hayas retrocedido tanto en tres días.

Si no respondí algo rápido esto se me saldría de control.

—Me cayó mal la sustituta que enviaste, llegó queriendo ser mi amiga... Yo jamás podría ser amiga de una mujer así. Por eso decidí trabajar mal.

No dijo nada, solo me sonrió, retiro su mano y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, saco un libro y comenzó a leer en silenció.

**...**

Por lo menos la hice confesar que Saori le molesta, pero no le creía el motivo.

Ya tenía como mínimo media hora con los ejercicios, está vez parecía bastante concentrada pero algo perdida en cuanto a cómo resolverlos. Este era mi oportunidad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Le pregunté, no espere a que me respondiera, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a su lado derecho mirando las hojas frente a ella.

—No, puedo sola.

—Claro que no, sabes que esto no es tu fuerte, aunque... Por cierto, ¿Tienes novio?

Su cara cambio por completo con mi pregunta.

—Y a ti, ¿Qué te importa si tengo novio o no? Métete en tus asuntos.

—Tranquila, lo digo por esto —señale uno de los corazones borrados —. No entendí bien lo que dice, ¿Daniel? ¿Darel? ¿Darren? ¿Estudia aquí? Su nombre no me suena al de algún estudiante. Un novio puede distraerte de tus estudios. Por el momento no deberías tenerlo.

—Tendré novio cuando yo quiera, no cuando me des permiso.

—Así que no tienes novio, entonces es el chico que te gusta.

Tome una de las hojas y la alce fingiendo tratar de encontrarle forma a las letras. Tsukino se levantó rápidamente y trato de quitarme la hoja.

—¡DAME ESO!

—¡No! Quiero saber quién es la persona que no deja concentrar a mi alumna, tal vez pueda hablar con él —alce más las manos, ella no era lo suficientemente alta para poder quitármela

—Que me lo des, te digo.

Siguió en su intento de quitarme la hoja, en un momento apoyo su peso sobre mí en uno de sus brincos por alcanzar las hojas, pero lo único que logró fue que mis piernas chocarán con el escritorio haciendo que me fuera de espaldas cayendo sobre él. Por reflejo, me agarre de lo más cercano que fue ella. La tomé de la cintura y al caer, ella tenía sus manos en mi pecho y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío.

El destino quería más dramatismo, entonces la puerta del salón se abrió y ahí mirándonos estaban Mina y Andrew.

**…**

—¿Cuándo te dignaras a contarme?

Cuando Mina y Andrew abrieron la puerta, Chiba y yo volteamos hacia ellos y sus miradas fueron las que nos alertaron de nuestra posición. Rápidamente me levanté y le arrebaté la hoja entre sus manos, guardé mis cosas en silencio y me fui tomando a Mina del brazo.

Sin decir palabra nos dirigimos a mi casa para pedir permiso y algo de dinero para ir de compras. En el momento en que cerré la puerta de la habitación de mi habitación Mina comenzó su interrogatorio.

—No es lo que parece, lo empuje y caímos, es todo, quería revisar una de las hojas de mis ejercicios.

—¿Por qué no lo dejaste? Después de todo revisar tus trabajos es su deber, ¿no?

—Ya, no hablemos del tema. Me cambio y nos vamos al centro comercial. Tal vez comprar algunas cosas me animé.

Tome mi ropa y me dirigí al baño, aprovecharía para tomar un baño rápido, no creo que se moleste Mina por esperar un par de minutos más. Lo necesitaba.

No podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Chiba, tenía que admitir que hoy fue mucho más agradable que otras veces, incluso fue gracioso. Aunque su cercanía fue demasiada, ¡Por todos los cielos! Caí sobre él y pude sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío, no sé sentía mal...

Sacudí mi cabeza espantando esos pensamientos. Rápidamente terminé de cambiarme y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero al entrar mi alma se cayó. Mina estaba mirando algunas hojas colocadas sobre el suelo, hojas que reconocía como mis ejercicios, los mismo que tenían borrones y... ¡Rayos!

—Vaya, Serena... —dijo Mina sin dejar de ver más hojas—. No voy a negar que tienes buenos gustos. Darién es un bombón. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba?

_Estoy perdida. Me descubrió. _No quería admitir nada, lo mejor sería actuar como si nada.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Serena, su nombre está en casi todas las hojas. Está muy claro. Cualquiera podría leerlo.

En ese momento un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

—_Tranquila, lo digo por esto _— dijo señalando los borrones —. _No entendí bien lo que dice, ¿Daniel? ¿Darel? ¿Darren? ¿Estudia aquí? Su nombre no me suena al de algún estudiante._

¡Él lo sabía! Él sabía que era su nombre y solo estaba jugando conmigo. Debí saberlo desde el principio. Ese desgraciado, me las pagará. Se burló de mí.

—Mina, necesito tu ayuda.

Ella me miró y sonrió de esa manera que conocía tan bien. Estas dos últimas semanas serán las más interesantes. De eso estaba segura.

**...**

Mina se quedó a dormir en mi casa, así que tuvimos tiempo de planear todo. Claro que a cambio tuve que contarle todo lo que había pasado, no era mucho, pero a ella todo le interesa y se hace unas ideas locas que está vez me ayudarían mucho.

El día sábado, Amy se comunicó con todas para invitarnos a una inauguración, su madre estaría liderando el nuevo departamento de investigación del hospital donde trabajaba y sería un pequeño evento a medio día en el jardín del propio hospital al día siguiente.

Mina y yo aceptamos, encantadas por poder usar la ropa que habíamos comprado.

—Me encantaría llegar a ser como la madre de Amy, tan independiente y tenaz, ha llegado lejos a pesar de estar sola.

—Si, Amy tiene un gran ejemplo.

Más tarde, el sábado, Mina se marchó a su casa, prometiendo que nos veríamos al día siguiente.

**...**

—Te seré sincero —dijo Andrew—. No sé qué hago aquí. Es un evento de hospital, mucho formalismo, buen porte, no sé, lo mío es más un bar y esas cosas.

—Deberías acostumbrarte, tu padre te quiere al frente del negocio, ¿no? No creo que quiera que te vayas con los proveedores a firmar acuerdos a un bar.

—Estoy seguro que nadie se quejaría.

En ese momento pude ver que llego Malachite y los demás. Todos de alguna manera estábamos relacionados con el lugar, yo por estar ejerciendo mis prácticas ahí junto con Malachite y Jedaite. Nephrite estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, no sabíamos si vendría, pero era un gran admirador de la Dra. Mizuno.

—Es un placer estar presente en un evento como este —dijo Malachite a la Dra. —. Más aún ver cómo por fin está donde se merece Dra. Todos hemos sido testigos su esfuerzo y amor por este hospital.

—Oh Malachite, siempre tan alargador. Por cierto, quisiera presentarte a mi hija, tal vez tú y los chicos puedan asesorarla. Está muy interesada en estudiar medicina el próximo año.

Pude ver cómo Malachite me hacía una señal para acercarme. Al llegar saludé a los chicos y a la Dra. Felicitándola nuevamente por su puesto. En ese momento, ella parecía sorprendida e hizo una señal, pude sentir como a nuestras espaldas se acercaba alguien.

—Les presento a mi hija, Amy y sus amigas. Minako, Serena y Lita.

A pesar de conocer a la Dra. Mizuno y estar consciente que era madre de Amy, y que está era de las mejores amigas de Tsukino. Jamás me pasó por la mente, la idea de encontrarla en esta reunión.

—Amy, justo hablaba de ti—dijo la doctora tomando del hombro a su hija—. Les decía que estás interesada en ingresar a medicina el próximo ciclo escolar. Los conozco y creo que serán excelentes asesores para ti. Incluso les pedí que te dieran un recorrido.

—Oh mamá, no te preocupes. No es necesario.

—Por favor, querida. Este lugar está atiborrado de doctores y administrativos bastante mayores, seguro que tú y tus amigas están algo aburridas. Seguro los chicos estarán encantados de darles un recorrido, quién sabe y alguna de las chicas también se interese por la medicina. ¿Qué dicen muchachos?

Malachite apreciaba a la doctora, ella era su mentora y estaba claro que aceptaría. La doctora se despidió y nos dejó con su hija y las demás.

—¡Mina! —escuche el grito de Andrew detrás de mí —. Jamás pensé encontrarte a ti y a Lita en este evento.

—Bueno, venimos para acompañar a Amy al evento de su madre. De hecho, este joven tan apuesto —dijo acercándose y tomando el brazo de Malachite —. Nos dará un recorrido por el hospital.

—¡Qué bien!

**...**

Rápidamente los chicos comenzaron a charlar entre ellos. El tal Malachite estaba encantado hablando sobre el hospital. Amy estaba muy atenta mientras que Mina solo fingía poner atención. Lita y Andrew comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas de cocina y yo solo paseaba mi vista por el lugar. Detrás de mi estaba el otro sujeto y el odioso de Chiba.

Podía sentir la mirada de ese desagradable detrás de mí, por recomendación de Mina decidí simplemente hacer como si no existiera y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

**...**

—El laboratorio de genética está dos pisos en el subterráneo. ¿Quieren ir? —preguntó Jedaite deteniéndose frente al elevador —. Aún no llevan el equipo completó por lo cual no hay problema en bajar. En una semana solo unos pocos tendrán el privilegio de poder entrar.

A la hija de la Dra. Se le iluminaron los ojos y sin pensarlo acepto.

—¿Cuál es el área que te interesa? —hablé por primera vez desde que iniciamos el recorrido. La joven Mizuno se quedó callada unos segundos —. Me apasionan muchas, aún no decido en que quiero especializarme. Pero sin duda la genética es de las más llamativas para mí.

Le sonreí, era lindo conocer gente tan apasionada con la medicina. Cuando desvíe mi vista de la joven, pode encontrarme con los ojos celestes de Tsukino, ella desvío la mirada rápidamente.

Desde que nos encontramos ninguno le había dirigido la palabra al otro. Entramos al ascensor en el cual bajamos solo un piso, al salir nos dirigimos al final del pasillo donde se encontraba otro elevador mucho más pequeño.

—Es solo un piso abajo, pero por seguridad los elevadores son pequeños, podemos bajar en parejas —dijo Jedaite mientras oprimía el botón — ¿Quién va primero?

—¡Nosotros! —sin siquiera preguntar, Aino jalo el brazo de Malachite y este la miro entre horrorizado y sorprendido —. Vamos, no seas tímido.

El me miró y solo encogí los hombros. Esa jovencita le había echado el ojo y estaba seguro él no podría escapar tan fácil de ella. Rápidamente me acerque por detrás a Tsukino pretendiendo que nos consideraran pareja para bajar juntos.

Estaba claro que está era la oportunidad perfecta para seguir siendo su karma a las bromas que le hizo a Saori y las groserías hacia mi persona.

Primero bajo Aino y un horrorizado Malachite. Jedaite se ofreció a bajar con Amy, cuando el elevador volvió abrir, Tsukino dio un paso tratando de acercarse a Kino pero sutilmente la detuve, haciendo que al no ver qué ella entraba, Andrew siguiera a Kino y entrara con ella.

—Nos vemos abajo —dijo Andrew mientras me decía adiós con una mano y Kino se sonrojaba.

En cuanto la puerta cerro, Tsukino dio un grito.

—¡¿Qué te has creído?!

—Vaya, la fiera despertó.

—Cállate —me dijo quedando frente a mi —. Deja de molestar, no estamos en la escuela así que no tienes ninguna autoridad.

—¿Quién hablo de molestar? Yo solo le estaba haciendo un favor a mi amigo —ella cruzo los brazos y me miraba molesta. Era una clara señal de que quería que continuará —. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Andrew y su amiga se gustan, yo solo les estaba dando un momento.

Realmente eso me lo estaba sacando de la manga, no sabía si a Andrew le gustaba la chica o él a ella. Pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

—Solo no te me acerques o me hables, ¿entendiste?

—Lo que diga, su majestad.

Metí mis manos al pantalón, en ese momento el elevador se abrió. Nos caminamos en silencio y entramos al pequeño espacio.

—Realmente no te soportó —dijo sin verme —. Tu ego es tan grande, seguro más que tú cerebro.

—Por lo menos mi cerebro es lo suficientemente grande para compararse con mi ego, seguro el tuyo es tan pequeño que si golpeó tu cabeza sonara hueco.

Ella se giró y me dedico la mirada más salvaje que me darían en mi vida. Justo cuando sentía que ella se lanzaría hacia mí para intentar matarme, pero un jaloneo por parte del elevador la hizo detenerse. El elevador vibró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

De pronto se sintió un último jaloneo y la luz cambió de blanca a roja.

—No puede ser —dije restregando mi rostro con las manos—. Nos quedamos varados.

—¿Qué dijiste? No, esto es una broma, ¿Verdad? Esto podría caer en cualquier momento, ¡Podemos morir!

—Tranquila, no estamos alto así que, aunque caiga no nos lastimaríamos... No gravemente, seguro nos sacarán pronto.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Es obvio que los chicos notarán que no bajamos y que el elevador no llega.

Solo soltó un gruñido y dándome la espalda se fue a sentar a una de las esquinas. Cómo su eso ayudará, realmente era un elevador pequeño.

**…**

—Esperen —Mina seguía sujetando a Malachite fuertemente del brazo. _¿Dónde se metió Serena? —_ El elevador... Serena y Darién no bajaron.

—Mmmh conociéndolos no dudo que se hayan peleado y sigan arriba tratando de matarse con la mirada.

—Realmente se llevan mal, ¿no es así? —pregunto Malachite.

—No tienes idea, estamos sorprendidas que no se hayan insultado allá arriba.

Lita dejo escapar un suspiro y Andrew soltó una carcajada.

Caminaron todos en dirección al elevador y por más que presionaron el botón el elevador no llego. Extrañados por eso trataron de usar sus teléfonos celulares, pero al estar bajo tierra no tenían cobertura, así que optaron por usar el teléfono fijo del lugar.

—Hable con recepción para decirles lo que ocurría. Dijo que en un momento regresaba la llamada para decirme que ocurre con el elevador.

Jedaite les informó mientras se disculpaba con la mirada. Sin embargo, Mina se sentó inmediatamente en el piso soltando un suspiro.

—Bueno, en ese caso es hora.

—¿De qué? —pregunto Lita. _No sé porque preguntó, es Mina..._

—Jugaremos a Yo Nunca Nunca.

Los chicos se voltearon a ver nerviosos mientras las chicas sin siquiera oponerse se sentaron, conocían a Mina y estaban seguras que sin importar cuánto se negaron al final cederían. Mina es demasiado insistente.


End file.
